yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 60
18 July, 2018 TBA|opening = Go forward|ending = BOY|episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 2)|previous = Episode 59|next = Episode 61|english Title = Sidekick Showdown}}Sidekick Showdown or Brave Max the Loser 'known in the Japanese version is the sixty episode of [[Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS|''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS]]'' ''anime. In Japan will air on 18 July, 2018. In Canada will air on December 8, 2019. Synopsis Emma and Aoi are trying to figure out who Playmaker is, and one of their leads is Shima, who claims to be Playmaker’s friend. When Ghost Girl finds Brave Max, Shima’s avatar, in LINK VRAINS, she challenges him to a Duel. Featured duel: Ghost Girl vs. Brave Max This duel is conducted as a Master duel '''Turn 1: Ghost Girl Ghost Girl Normal summons "Altergeist Silquitous" (800/1500) Turn 2: Brave Max Brave Max's hand contains two copies of "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest", two copies of "Scrap Kong", one copy each of "Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest" and "Double Summon". Brave Max Normal summons "Scrap Kong" (2000/1000), which gets destroyed by its own effect when Summoned. Since a face up Beast Type monster he controlled was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, by paying 1000 LP (Brave Max: 4000 → 3000 LP) he Special Summons "Green Baboon" (2600/1800) from his hand via its own effect. Next he activates "Double Summon", which allows him to Normal summon again in the same turn. Using the effect, Brave Max Normal Summons another copy of "Scrap Kong" (2000/1000), which gets destroyed by its own effect, thus activating the effect of another copy of "Green Baboon" (2600/1800) in his hand, which he Special summons to his field by paying 1000 LP (Brave Max: 3000 → 2000 LP) . Brave Max uses the two copies of "Green Baboon" to Link Summon "Metal Baboon, Ruffian of the Forest" (2600/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. He attacks "Silquitous" with "Metal Baboon", but Ghost Girl activates her face-down "Altergeist Camouflage", equipping it to "Silquitous". The equipped monster cannot be attacked, and all effects that target "Silquitous" will be negated. Thus negating the attack of "Metal Baboon". Since a Trap Card was activated, Ghost Girl Special Summons "Altergeist Multifaker" (1200/800) from her hand via its own effect. Since "Multifaker" was Special Summoned, she activates its other effect, allowing her to Special Summon 1 "Altergeist" monster from her Deck in Defense Position. She Special Summons "Altergeist Marionetter" (1600/1700) in Defense Position, via this effect. Next she activates the effect of "Silquitous", returning an "Altergeist" card she controls to her hand to return a card Brave Max controls to his hand. She returns "Camouflage" to her hand, and returns "Metal Baboon" to Brave Max's Extra Deck. Turn 3: Ghost Girl Ghost Girl uses "Multifaker" and "Silquitous" to Link Summon "Altergeist Hexstia" (1500/LINK-2/↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Its effect allows it to gains ATK equal to the original ATK of each "Altergeist" monsters it points to. "Hexstia" points to "Marionetter" only, thus gaining 1600 ATK ("Hexstia": 1500 → 3100 ATK). "Hexstia" attacks Brave Max directly (Brave Max: 2000 → 0 LP). Characters in Order of Appearance Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2